AVP: Blood War
by Nimrodic
Summary: The year is 2007 and a civil war of sorts has been raging for years. Now it has finally rolled out into humanities ring.
1. Introduction or Synopsis

The year is 2007 and a war that seems almost like a civil one, monster against monster has cost each side blood as well as the neutral human's blood. On one side are the savage and ruthless Predators. And on the other are the monstrous Xenomorphs. The setting of the next battle is that of a metropolis, where tall buildings surround the arena along with prey a plenty for these tops predators.

Some of the humans dismiss what is going on around them as what has happened in some movie that can't possibly be real. However, it is and their blood will be spilt as well as the combatants if arms aren't taken up in time. Deep bellow the city, in the sewers a small army is being raised from eggs and it will end up being unleashed soon. Above the city, cloaked, is the other side with its own army amassed.

The war that has being waged for centuries reaches a point that could spell doom for the human race, it is now time to pick a side.


	2. Infestation

New York City or the Big Apple as it is called sometimes. It is a city of life where it appears nothing closes. A stock broker on his way to Wall Street enters the subway, along with about a few hundred others. The car is cramped and stuffy; the lights also flicker every now and then. For one reason or another the lights end up going out all together, and everyone begins to think that it's part of a terror attack. They don't suspect that it is something worse however, much worse.

Facehuggers, which were riding on top of the subway car, are now getting inside via the access panels. People can't see them since the lights are still out. As the first of the many attach onto to their victim a scream can be heard. More screaming ensues as the passengers are all in a comatose state. As the train gets to the station and the doors open, the next line of passengers discover the horror in front of them.

Right away some of them call 911, as others run in a panic leaving the subway and trampling over each other in the process. When the paramedics get there, the facehuggers have fallen off of there victims, but they haven't awoken yet. They are all rushed to the many hospitals and monitored. No one thinks to take x-rays to see if something is inside of them.

About an hour after the attack the stock broker wakes up in the hospital gasping for breath. A doctor runs in and checks his vitals. "What the hell is going on and why am I here," he asks in sort of a panic. "We were hoping you could tell us," he replied. As the doctor finished taking his vitals something began to happen.

His chest began to look as if it was being thrust outward, and not by will either. The doctor called for more help as the broker screamed louder and louder. Blood began to pour from his chest, and the bones began to bend upward. As the help arrived a chestburster popped out of him. It looked at the strange creatures, that couldn't help but stare. It then scurried away towards a dark corner to begin its transformation, into a monster.


	3. A Bloody Start

It was on the news all day long, and every single channel even ESPN was covering. "Hundreds of people died today from what experts are saying," the reporter said before pausing," what, the experts don't even know what happened other then that weird creatures were found on the car and then more creatures popped out of their chest." Police had everything tapped up and were unaware that they were being watched, not by these creatures but by another type. And this one creature was in a bad mood.

The creature didn't have any reason to attack the people on the ground, yet it wanted to even if there was no honor in it. They were cattle after all used to breed their prey, so what if about 50 or so died? It grabbed its spear like weapon, but was stopped by an elder. They talked in their native tongue, something a normal human wouldn't understand. The agitated one backed down avoiding a fight with one of the elders.

Later that day a press conference was held by both the police and the scientist involved. One of the officers appeared to be in his late 50s on his way to retirement, while the others there looked young ranging from 25-30 years old. "We don't know much of anything of what happened on that subway car earlier today," one of the scientist began to speak," but, we are doing all we can to study these unidentified creatures. I'll take some of your questions now."

A very beautiful reporter asked," Do you know anything about the creatures that popped out of the victim's chest?" The scientist liked his lips and replied," No, we haven't been able to recover any of these creatures just yet." Another reporter asked," Are these bio weapons of some sort and should the public be worried at all?" "We don't know if they are bio weapons or not," he replied," and we also don't know if the public should be worried. That's enough questions, thank you for coming out." With that the officers and scientist took their leave, leaving more questions then answers.

The chestbursters that had hatched from the chest of all of those people on the subway had nearly completed their transformation, and the war would begin as soon as they did. The predators on the other hand weren't going to wait. One had seen a man robbing a store at gun point, thinking that he would be a challenge he engaged, and was caught on tape stabbing the victim through the chest and then the store clerk after he grabbed the shotgun from under the counter revealing him uncloaked and wounding him a little.

Blood has already been spilt and with that tape, the war will begin and it will be even more bloody and violent then it seems to be at this moment.


	4. The War Begins

A week has passed since both the incident on the subway car, and at the store. And people were starting to become even more scared when this whole thing started. Kyle wasn't one of these people; he was just a middle class American with an average job. He didn't have time to worry about what was going on in the city; he was just worried about when the next rent payment was due.

He walked through Central Park on his way to work; the place was pretty busy at about noon. No one knew that they were all being watched by both of the monsters that would soon turn the city into a war zone. A woman bumped into Kyle, she was about average height with blonde hair and looked like a runway model to him. "Sorry," she said. Kyle smiled at her, "It's alright I should be paying more attention to where I walk." They began to talk, as the time flew by it was nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon. "I should really be going," he said standing up from the bench that they ended up sitting on. "Call me," she said as they parted.

Kyle didn't even think of anything else that day other then her. On his way back he walked back through Central Park, to see if she might be there at around 11 o'clock at night. She wasn't as were no one else other then some scattered homeless. He heard a scream from about 30 yards a way and thought to investigate. His eyes look as if they were going to pop out of his skull as he saw what looked like a movie monster stabbing one of the homeless with its tail.

He could hear hissing from the Xenomorph, which was only about a yard or so now from where he was. He could finally see it fully, slime dripping from it as well as its body stand at about the size of a normal man from head to tail. Out of no where, a net flies towards the creature snaring it. The net tightens up, and blood pours from the creature's body. The net begins to smoke as it is then broken, and the Xenomorph pounces on something that can't be seen. It bites away, and its tail is flailing wildly at an unknown.

Eventually the tail hits the targets cloaker, destroying it in the process. Kyle can now see the creature that this monster is fighting. It looks familiar to him like he has seen it before, but where has he seen it. In a movie? At a play? On a TV show? No, he saw it on the news the other night; it was what killed those two people. As he watches the two fight he wants to run, but he seems to be compelled to stay. As the creature on top looks to have pinned the other, it is kicked into a tree close to Kyle. He scurries backwards, as he is now on the ground trying to get some distance.

As the Xenomorph is about to pounce on top of him, he is saved by the other creature. It had thrown a spear like weapon that pinned it to a tree, and when Kyle looked to see if the Predator was still there it was gone. It didn't even reclaim its weapon. Why did it save him? What was the purpose of it doing so? Kyle hurried to a pay phone about 5 yards away and called the police. When they arrived the Xenomorph was now on the ground, not moving dead. The war had begun in this city, and the first battle was won by the Predators.


	5. Let the Blood Run Dry

Kyle was now literally chained to the desk via handcuffs. He was sitting in an interrogation room at the police station. "Hey I didn't do a damn thing," he said. The two detectives in there chuckled a little. "Don't worry you aren't under arrest," one of them said. Kyle was starting to get pissed," Then why the hell am I chained to this mother-." He was cut off as some suits walked in and told the detectives to get out.

"I am special agent Johnson," the taller one said," and this also agent special Johnson, no relation." Kyle raised an eye brow and thought, _Why the hell would I care?_ The smaller Agent Johnson sat down in the chair in front of Kyle. "We know what you say," he began, "it's all in that police report you filled out." He didn't care at all about what he saw; he just wanted to go home. The agent continued," We also know more about these things then you do."

"That's a shocker, what'd they do escape from Area 51 or something," he said trying to be funny. "Listen smart ass, make the jokes that you want to but we can make you go away for a long time you hear," he said as Kyle stopped looking like an idiot. "Now then, did you see where either of these things came from at all," he said. "No sir, I didn't see where they came from," Kyle said.

"Then there is no need to talk with you," he said both of the agents walking out. "Hey can some one uncuff me now," Kyle yelled. They finally did after about an hour or so, and sent him home without even an apology. When he got home he turned on the news, they showed the carcass of the Xenomorph on TV and a press conference being held. They were talking about the features that this thing had.

He went to bed without thinking much of anything else about them. About a block or two away from his home however, he was being watched by some of the predators that were involved in this war. And, in the sewers something was being set in motion that would bring all parties into this war. The queen that had lain dormant for that week began to lay more and more eggs, with Carriers standing by for them to hatch.

The next morning the eggs had hatched, and 6 facehuggers attached to each of the Carriers. Toilets were backed up all around Queens, and no know knew why. Around 10 o'clock in the morning sewage workers decided to see what was the matter. The sewage workers found wet ground that shouldn't be there. They went further inward and found hive nodes around the area, and some eggs. For some reason these ones didn't hatch like the other ones.

When the workers got too close, the eggs opened up and one facehugger jumped from their egg to a sewage worker. They latched on and implanted the chestbursters. A few minuets later the Carriers had reached their target and soon to be the new home for their queen, The Empire State Building. Entering from the basement they were relatively undetected, some Drones followed the Carriers for they would be needed to make hive nodes.

As the first Carrier entered the lobby, the screaming began. Facehuggers leaped from the Carriers and began to attach. They worked their way up from the lobby all the way to the top floor and roof. The Empire State Building was now covered in hive nodes, and everyone was scared. The Predators knew that this was going to happen, but did nothing to prevent it. There was no reason to stop the Xenomorphs for now more prey would come forth, and the panic would most likely evacuate the city.

People ran in a screaming panic away from the building. It was on the news now; everyone was scared of what might come to pass. The Queen took a nice spot on the top floor, having a few Ravagers and a Drone or two to protect her. Drones on the roof screeched and howled as they want to feast, and get some host for their hive to grow. SWAT teams assembled outside the building ready to go in.

As they went in all that could be heard was the occasional gunshot and screaming as they were either ripped apart or put in a comatose to become host. Everyone was even more horrified when they downloaded the camera footage from one of their cameras and showed it to the public. It showed the gun battle and how most were ripped apart and how the others were now comatosed.

The battlefield has now been set, and the war that started just one night ago in this city will now engulf every single living creature in New York City: Predators, Xenomorphs, and Humans.


	6. Boiling Point

The president was met with the grizzly photographs of what had happened in New York City, only a few hours ago. "What caused this," he asked not knowing anything. "We have a reports from Agent Johnson and Agent Johnson that this is what did it," one of his aides said laying down a photo of the Xenomorph's corpse. The president studied them thoroughly, looking at them over and over. "Do we know much about them," he asked.

The aide paused before answering, "No sir, we don't." The president folded his hands over each other. "Send in some ground forces, and I want every man in that city enlisted since we don't know what we are dealing with," he said. The generals all agreed and left the room. "Should I be worried," the president asked his aide. "No sir, I don't think you should," he answered. "May God be with them," the president finished and went to his desk to write his speech.

An hour or so after the order had been given; the president went on the air with a press conference. "About 3 hours ago, The Empire State Building had been taken over by an unknown creature," he began," right now, I am deploying troops to New York City. I am also ordering the evacuation of that city and all men are to become honorary members of the US Armed Forces for the duration of the operation." He stopped for a minute and then ended with," Whatever these things are, we will eliminate them no questions please."

Soldiers poured into the city talking to every male citizen that they could find that hadn't skipped town yet. When they knocked on Kyle's door, he answered. "Sir we need you to come with us," one of the soldiers said. "Look man I'm retired army, I shouldn't have to do this," he said speaking the truth. "Too bad sir, orders are orders you'll be reinstated."

Kyle went with them, not very happy to say the least. He got a newer uniform then what he wore in Desert Storm, and a newer weapon then the one he used back then. He met with his commanding officer, a Cap. Miller. "So, you're the guy that tired to be funny and say you were retired," he said. Kyle had to laugh for a few seconds," Sir, did you check my jacket I am a retired sergeant of the US Army."

Miller scanned through the files again, and saw that this guy was telling the truth. "Alright, looks like you were telling the truth," he said. "You will be assigned guard duty here at the base camp unless we need ya through out the city you copy," he continued. "Yes sir, I copy," Kyle responded.

The entire camp was being watched by the Predators. There wasn't a spot that they didn't see the soldiers. One of them noticed a specific heat signature, which he had seen earlier a few days ago. It was that human that saw him and the Xenomorph fighting, he couldn't believe that he was a soldier.

Meanwhile, Runners began searching for new host to implant the Chestbursters in. There wasn't much, if any success. Until they cam upon the camp, they saw literally thousands of humans. It didn't take long before the Runners charged in. "We are under attack, I repeat this is not a mother-," the voice over the loud speaker said as soon it was replaced with screaming.

The Runners were everywhere, about 50 or so were there. Kyle shot off some rounds, blowing the heads off of at least 2 of them. Explosions and gunfire were the only things that could really be heard other then a scream every now and then or a screech. Kyle was backed into a corner with less then half a clip left and a runner coming right at him. A spear went flying right at the runner pinning it to the building. He looked at it and it seemed to be the same type of spear as before. No way, he had been saved twice now by that thing. He couldn't see it as it retrieved the spear and went to work on the Runners.

None of the other Predators joined in just this one. It slashed the Runners apart, and forced them to retreat back to the State Building. A roar of victory escaped the Predator before rejoining his clan. "Casualty report," ordered one of the commanders. "As far as we can tell at least 25 men were killed and a possible 20 more were taken," someone replied.

"God damn those things were fast, and lethal it appears," said another commanding officer. "Sgt. Fuller, get over here," he said. Kyle stepped forward," Yes sir?" He smiled," That was some damn good shooting." They cleaned up the mess around the camp, including finding some wounded and get wounded in the process due to the acidic blood.

The one Predator that interfered during the firefight got what humans would call an, "ear full," from the elder. He defended himself saying that the soldier he saved was a great warrior that just needed some assistance. The elder bought it but told him not to do it again, or face the penalty of banishment.

On the other side of the spectrum the Queen seemed furious that she lost 10 Runners, and therefore ordered the Ravagers to execute 10 soldiers. When they were done, Drones carried the remaining ones to get implanted with Chestbursters.

The dying screams as the Chestbursters popped out could be heard all the way at the base camp, and would only motivate for more fighting.


	7. The War Rages

Battles heated up, and lives were lost in the next few days. The Predators used their stealth to hunt in the dark taking out both Xenomorphs and humans. The Xenomorphs also used the darkness to find host for their growing forces. The humans, that were starting to lose this war, were just hammered at all times it seemed. Exhaustion was taking its toll on them and they were running out of troops.

On patrol in Queens, a squadron of soldiers were ambushed by about 10 Drones. They fought hard from inside of their Humvees, which would become their tomb. Screaming could be heard over their radios as the Runners bit their heads off, leaving the corpses behind since there was no reason to take them. On the other side of the spectrum, the Predators began to kill what they could.

One night, a supply column on route to an entrenched group of soldiers in the Manhattan area was ambushed. Predators swarmed in untouched, slaying what they could and making off with their: weapons, ammo, and other things that seemed to be of technological importance to the humans. They studied it and even modified it with some of their technology.

Now the guns could hold twice as many rounds and still fire effectively, they also could do a lot more damage to their target. But, without these back in the hands of the humans it didn't really matter since they were doomed to lose this. No way could the humans fight both species.

Soldiers were losing morale as hundreds more died during the week, due to ambushes and fighting. Xenomorphs were also being destroyed as they continued to lose, and lose Drones and Runners. The Queen was growing impatient as to why they were losing so many. She began screeching and howling away at night sometimes. The Xenomorph infestation began to spread from the Empire State Building to about 3 blocks around it.

Predators ambushed another supply column, but this time they weren't alone. Some Runners had picked them out, and decided to give it a shot. The Predator's cloakers began to fail since it started to rain. Humans began to shoot at anything that moved Predator or Xenomorph. One shot got lucky and knocked off one of their helmets, and that soldier's jaw just dropped.

"You're one ugly mother-," he started, not getting to finish as he was stabbed in the back. The Predators roared as the soldiers formed a circle to try and better defend themselves. One by one they fell, either by the Predators or the Runners. A Runner jumped directly on the back of one of the Predators and easily put it in a comatose.

The others continued to fight hard and long, but soon help arrived for the Runners as more joined in. The Predators all fell into a comatose, not without taking out at least one fourth of their attackers though. The Runners carried them off to the central hive, and the Queen was pleased.

Facehuggers then implanted their Chestbursters inside of them. And after about an hour or two, they popped out spilling the greenish blood on the ground. Showing off their Predator maws, they went into their cocoons and began their transformation into a new breed of Xenomorphs. This breed would be known as the Pred-Alien, and this would be the deadliest of all.


	8. Escalation

The Pred-Aliens began to cause havoc all around the city. Not only was the military of the United States Army getting their butts kicked, the Predators were also being systematically wiped out or implanted with a chestburster to become one of them. The Xenomorphs numbers were now at least double that of the humans and Predators in the city.

"Sir, I don't think nuking the city is the best option," the general said speaking with the president over the phone. "Your reports say the infestation is getting worse though, and I don't want it to get worse it needs to get better," he said. "Sir if you give me a couple thousand more troops I guarantee that we can pull this off," he said trying to sway the argument in his favor. The president sighed and thought for a second,"Fine, you'll get your troops but I want to see results in a month or I pull the plug and nuke the city." The general smiled when he heard the president say that, "I'll inform the men and women already here then."

The general walked out of his tent and looked at the roughly six thousand troops remaining. "I've got good news and bad news," he began," the good news is we are getting more troops. The bad news, if we don't produce results in a month this city will be nuked." Everyone was silent when the bad news hit. One month and then a nuke, they couldn't save the city in a month even with the new soldiers coming in.

"Sir," Kyle began," there is no way we can clear both those monsters out of here in a month." That's when he knew he screwed up. "Both," asked the general," you mean there are two different types of monsters running around here killing us and each other?" Kyle though for a second and then replied, "Yes sir, one can cloak itself with some sort of technology that's more advanced then what we have."

The situation had just gotten more complicated as they now needed to kill not only tens of thousands of Xenomorphs, but also another species. "Alright, I want to squads patrolling the perimeter at all times and I want another squad close by in case of attacks I will give everyone else assignments as I see fit," he said.

The next day, three thousand more troops showed up reporting in. The general told them how this combat zone would be unlike any they have been in so far. The next few days were spent with recon, battle planning, and small firefights with little casualties. The Predators also didn't keep their low profile that much anymore as they knew that the Xenomorphs were going to at least try to turn them into Pred-Aliens. They killed what Xenomorphs they could while out hunting, but it didn't seem like it was enough.

The Xenomorphs continued to engulf the entire city, until all that was really left was the human's encampment. Unknown at the time however, the Xenomorphs began to branch out into other cities. No one paid much attention as they only targeted homeless at first. But after a while the ever bold Xenomorph grabbed someone that actually would be missed.

In Albany, New York for instance a woman was seen walking her dog at about 7 o'clock in the morning. She went missing about three hours after that. Every rock was turned over, and every crack was looked at but she couldn't be found. More and more incidents, like this one, were occurring all over the continental United States. Hives developed in almost all of the major cities on the continent. This war had spread beyond the confines of New York and no one had a clue how.

Chaos erupted throughout the cities, as looting and panic became evident. Eventually, they would become host for these creatures. All flights and boats to and from the country were suspended due to the risk of spreading the hordes to other friendly countries. The humans pulled out of New York 3 weeks ahead of schedule, to try and control the outbreaks in the other cities.

The Predators observed every aspect of what was going on, but were honor bound in a way not to interfere with the humans by helping them. People remained indoors as rations were handed out to them from the soldiers. Some also left their homes in search of many of the refuge centers set up around the states.

The military was stretched very thin, averaging about 500 soldiers per city if not less. They had to deal not only with the Xenomorphs from time to time, but they also had to deal with gangs and marshal law.

How much more could the humans take before they lose their planet? How many more lives have to be lost before they just give in and surrender? Who knew the answers to both of those questions. The only way that they were going to live through this war was if they received help, which it seemed wasn't going to happen.

Days turned into months, as the war raged on. The Xenomorphs had amassed even more cities then had originally been thought, leaving death in their wake. The government was dead, never going to seem as to get back on its feet again. All that mattered was survival.

One of the few people that still fought, even though it all seemed pointless, was Kyle and some of the other soldiers he was with in New York. New York was the main hive, these other hives were just sub-hives not even the main place. As he stepped out of his tent to smoke a cigarette, he got an unlikely visitor.

It was a small group of Predators! Why had they even come to him? They were ready to break their honor code to help save this species that was a very strong warrior type of one. They handed over the modified technology and it seemed that they were offering their assistance to them.

With these new allies, the humans now have a small chance to win this war that has cost a lot of blood. The battle that will decide the fate of this planet, and the blood that will inherit it is on the horizon.


	9. Final Battle and the End?

The forces had gathered together and amassed outside of what used to be New York City. Everyone was scared, partially of the horror they were about to die in, it was mainly from having to work with the Predators. They slaughtered they're friends for crying out loud. Who isn't saying that they won't turn on them and start killing them?

Regardless orders were orders, and they wanted to kick some ass. They stormed into the city under what they thought was darkness so they could be safe. They weren't safe, more like rolling meals ready to be snacked on by the Xenomorphs. And sure enough that happened. About a dozen or so Xenomorphs came out of no where trying to get fed.

Gunfire lit up the entire area, along with the ever so rare plasma bolt from the Predators. They had finally been slaughtered and their acidic blood seeped all over the ground. "Shoot," said Kyle," we're going to have to continue on foot from here." The men grabbed their equipment, as did the Predators. And they headed closer to the hive. The hive knew that they had visitors, and wasn't very pleased. The queen screeched and roared orders at the drones and runners.

After about thirty minutes the band of rag tag soldiers and Predators made it to about a block away from the hive, when an ambush of nearly fifty or more Xenomorphs attacked from all sides. Screaming ensued every now and then as some were carried off, and some were killed. Howling could be heard as well when a Xenomorph was killed. When the Xenomorphs finally retreated, it was just Kyle and a group of three or four Predators. They continued on their way with now two objectives in mind. Rescue the others before they were implanted with Chestbursters, and take out the hive with the queen.

They were quickly noticed as trespassers as they stepped into the lobby of the building. Drones poured in from the ventilation ducks, sliming up the area around them. Kyle's heart raced extremely fast, as he was basically out of options. It was only him and a few Predators and they couldn't be trusted even though he knew he had to. 'I guess this is the end of the road for me,' he though. 'But, I ain't going down without a fight.'

Gunfire erupted from Kyle's gun as he fired at several Xenomorphs. Screeching could be heard as one by one, the Xenomorphs fell onto to the floor their acidic blood eating it away. The Predators soon joined in as well, stabbing with their spears, and using their other various weapons to help steam the tide of battle.

Higher up roaring could be heard as the Queen became furious with what was currently going on to her colony. She ordered all but the Ravagers and Praetorians to attack the intruders. As Kyle and the Predators finally made into the stairwell, they looked upwards. A swarm of hundreds upon hundreds began to descend from the walls. Kyle checked his clip, and saw that he was out. No ammo, no weaponry other then what the Predators had. They had lost.

The Predators knew that they were going to die, they knew it. But, they were still willing to fight and not use their self destruct devices just yet. Kyle then noticed the assortment of arms that were covered in slime by the stairs. It looked like they couldn't carry their host up if they were loaded with weaponry.

He grabbed an assault rifle and said, "Come on you ugly sons of bitches." The Xenomorphs then pounced, and the mayhem began. Blades fell into the Xenomorphs forcefully and without mercy as their blood seemed to almost covered the floor. It started to smoke, and the group knew that the blood will reach their feet and cut them down. Kyle grabbed the rest of the slimed up weapons and began to ascend up the stairwell.

As they got higher and higher up, it seemed like it grew less and less hopeless. 2 Predators fell when they were pounced on and were most likely dead by now. Another's leg was messed up pretty bad from a bite, and elected to stay behind. And at the moment Kyle and the others were separated. He went into a door to try to avoid the incoming onslaught. He however, stumbled into the egg room, with all but one unhatched egg. He stared at it, and wanted to shoot it but he didn't. The egg opened up, and a Facehugger jumped onto Kyle's face, causing him to blackout. When he came to, he saw a Predator standing over him, and had a feeling that it was the one that had befriended him. When they got back to the stairwell, Kyle saw all of the Xenomorph corpses and the one who's leg had been previously wounded head missing. That just left Kyle and the one Predator that befriended him. He kicked in the door, where the Queen was and looked at her.

'This is it,' he thought, 'this is for all those lives that were ended when these monsters were somehow unleashed.' He took aim and began firing at the Queen, but to no avail as the bullets just seemed to bounce off of her. A group of Ravagers and Praetorians charged at the two of them. Bullets rang out as he put down a few, while his Predator companion put the others down.

If anymore acidic blood was lost on this floor, high chances were that it would crumble. The Queen just about had it, as every other Xenomorph was dead now. But, she saw something in Kyle and hissed at him. He had no idea what was going on, just guessed that she was pissed at him. The Queen stayed put still hissing and howling at him. The Predator on the other hand activated his detonator and placed it on the floor.

The Predator grabbed Kyle and broke one of the many windows surrounding them. The Queen didn't move to follow them, which the Predator thought to be strange. Once this hive blew up, the flames would go through the many tunnels to the other ones throughout the world. While carrying Kyle he jumped out the window and landed on the top of a near by building. He set Kyle down and then they began to leap from roof to roof. The blast just went off, and the explosion destroyed the building and many others as well. The flames were also sent on a direct course to the various other hives, and blew them up too.

Humans came out of hiding as they had seem to beat back the Xenomorph menace. The soldiers were being hailed as heroes, while the Predators that helped to save the planet were not mentioned. Meanwhile, Kyle returned to his home the very next day and felt something pound on his chest. He coughed and coughed, blood began to pour out of his chest. He groaned in agony as he felt what the Queen saw in him beginning to come out of him. With a final scream of pain, a Praetorian Chestburster was on the floor and Kyle was limped against the wall. With one surviving Xenomorph, the process can begin again the only question is when.


End file.
